


【DMC】【V4D】Into My Dream【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *是V→4D*大概是4D的春梦一场。V到底是哪一代V大家可以自行想象。





	【DMC】【V4D】Into My Dream【R18】

Into My Dream

他想着这将会非常有趣。  
因为他亲吻着他死去了很久的兄弟，嘴唇与舌尖相触并且吞噬的触感美好的如同仙境，四周的景色糅合在一块儿像是一场混沌的虚幻，他察觉到一些浮空感，他想这或许是他的梦境。  
你瞧，能与死人亲热并不是个常见的事，所以他决定享受它。  
他在他俩持续的啃咬之中向后仰去，他吮吸着对面的唇瓣然后细磨着轻咬然后松开，对面的舌苔探进来舔舐着他的牙齿剔开他的舌尖，这样的亲吻对于他们来说太过温柔；他闭上眼睛用鼻子哼哼，他的后背碰触到一些柔软的东西，他想那也许是沙发靠椅，他把自己陷进去，将全身放松去感受对方传递过来的气息；他吮吸着对方嘴唇的味道，他在交换着亲吻角度的时候伸手去摸进对面的上衣，体温隔着手套的皮料传递过来，拇指与食指的皮肤触碰到腰侧与前腹隆起的肌肉——他喜欢触碰他兄弟的身体，即使他俩原本极其相似，但它们总能让他流连忘返。  
当他的手指接触到乳尖的时候他的兄弟低下头来啃咬他的脖颈，挤压上来的膝盖摩擦着他的裆间，压迫感使他他叹息着仰起头来，喉结因为这个动作而被送进对方嘴里；他被摩擦得难耐并且舒适，强硬并耐心的施力让他不由得挺起腰来；他笑着将对方圈进自己的领地，他跪下去，已经抚摸进背部的手掌滑下去托住对方紧翘的臀部，他叹息起来，留恋的用眼神勾画出对面延伸进裤边的肌肉纹路；他咬去手套，凑过去摸出对面半勃的阴茎然后吞在嘴里，舌苔描着那儿隆起的筋路时他听到对方沙哑的叹息，手掌从脑后插进他散乱的头发里，他在将拇指顺着茎身摩挲时感到对方腿部紧缩与舒展的动作，他满意极了，他转手去触摸对方暴露出来的腿根，大腿内侧的肌肉质地贴在他的掌心，他耐心的舔弄吮吸着嘴里的尖端，短暂脱离的时候前液从他口腔里黏拉出来粘去嘴角与下巴，他伏在下头抬眼去撇对方的浮着些气晕的视线；他想他开始兴奋了。他握着眼前的茎体重新咬回去，他兄弟在这时压着他的后脑让阴茎推进更里，顶端触到咽喉时他不自觉的吞咽与呜咽，茎身上方的白色毛发搔着他的鼻子，属于对方的气息充斥在他的周身和嘴里，他感到对方的手指滑去了他的后颈，他感觉到一些熟悉却已陌生的触觉与体温。他想距离他们上次做爱早就在连他都记不得的年岁，你瞧梦境一直都是个好东西，因为它能让他看到从没见过或再也见不到的东西，而无论是前者还是后者都会十分有趣。  
那些手指在掐着他后颈的同时来回抚摸，他或许是有些忍不住，他在同步的吞舔中分心去抚弄对方的尾椎，在适应嘴巴里操弄的同时他空出一只手伸进自己的裤子，握住自己阴茎的时候他跪着的双腿发出短暂的颤抖，他挤压着它，他的肉身早就肿胀难耐，他扭着腰，对面的节奏让他粗暴的摩擦自己火热的根茎，他难耐的用鼻息闷哼出声，冲进后脑的电光让他腿根抽搐，  
对方在快要高潮的时候拽着他的头发退出去，在闭上眼的当口他被喷了一脖子一脸，浊白色的液体黏在他的睫毛流淌过他的喉结，而几乎在同一时点他在自己手里释放，精液射去对面的靴子。  
他在对方松开他头发的时候咯咯咯的笑起来睁开眼，他伸出舌头把嘴边的体液舔干净然后将同样疲软的对方拽进怀里，他们开始新一轮的接吻，他把手环去他兄弟的脖子，他的四周充满了对方的气味，他伸出舌头搜刮着对方口腔里的津液，任凭对方脱去他的裤子架开他的腿，感觉到摩擦在穴口的手指时他起身把对方扣在身下，突然的动作使他们轻喘，他依然在笑，他用手肘撑着地板，他俯下身子去持续吞噬的行为，对方带着手套的手掌摩擦着他的腿尾和臀缝，他想他一定又硬了；他松开对方的嘴，他直起身子，他张开腿跪在那里，他想从对方的角度一定能看到他的全部，而他觉得被拥有与包围的感觉好极了；他引导着对方的手指探进他的后穴，被穿透与扩张的时候他舒展着身体将手抚摸进对方上衣摆下暴露的躯体，那份双重的触觉侵入他的感官，他想直到现在他依然无法停止去迷恋着这些转瞬即逝的质感，他留恋了一会儿后将手指转去对方同样半勃的茎身，体内的手指弯曲进入的时候他眯起眼来，他仰高了脖子喘息，内穴被撑开的时候他皱紧眉心，空虚感乘虚而入，他发出轻颤，他想或许他真的需要有什么来试着将他装满。对方抽出手指的时候他发出突兀的抽吸，对面稍稍坐起身来掰开他的臀瓣。  
哈，其实你果然是最了解我的不是么。  
他调笑起来，而他太需要这些了。他扶着对方坐下去，被充斥与填塞的触感让他满足而感叹，他感觉自己从内部被缓慢劈开，那有些疼痛，而他想他并不在意，说道底这只是个梦而已，即使存在现实，那些受过的伤痕也能快速的愈合；所以他沉到最底，他会想要留出一些短暂的停歇，因为他一直都喜欢这些，属于彼此的气味把他们都包围起来，被满溢的感官会使他沉醉并且着迷，而他在对方的助力里上下沉浮，被触碰与挤压的快感爬进脊椎；他的整个身体都像着了火，他伸手掐着自己膨胀的欲点，互为整体的他们像胎儿一般纠缠在一块儿，因为从始至终就太过接近所以彼此的气息早就充斥进对方的领地。他仰着脖子把思绪逼成空白。  
他想自己或许一直都在怀念，所以这些被掏空了感官才会像被翻新了一般再次漂浮上来。  
他任凭自己被对方的势头颠覆过去。  
瞧啊，他觉得或许他的胸口有些痛了。他想他有些失控了。  
他不再戏谑，他半眯着眼，对方进出他后穴的动作让他无法呼吸，那些快感或是其余的东西将他挖空并操纵着他的肉体，他的意识被缓慢吞噬，所以他将整个身体交托给对方。  
他开始无意识的拥紧现在拥抱他的躯体，他把嘴唇磕去面前的肩膀，他贪婪的汲取围绕在那儿的氧气。你瞧啊，你瞧啊，这些虚伪而又熟悉的气息是如此的真实并且令他着迷，他还以为他已经成熟到足够摆脱这场虚幻的沉溺。  
哦我敬爱的，亲爱的，深爱的哥哥，如果我可以将你留在这里，那将是一件多么美妙的事啊。  
指尖掐过尖端的时候他痉挛着仰起脖子，他发出一些尖利而又变调的呻吟，他的大脑闪过一些空白的光点，他想他开始发昏了，他揪着对面的背脊把指甲嵌进肉体，深处被碾压的感官让他绷紧躯体收紧内穴，他像被刺痛一般紧皱着眉深吸着气，紧接着高潮的强烈观感把他的大脑也好，视线也好，听觉也好全冲刷成空白，他呛出一个哭腔，挺起身体吼叫出来。  
再次射精的虚脱让他瘫软下来，他缺氧一般的喘气，他累坏了，他仿佛下一秒就会睡去。  
那些空幻的熟悉气息到现在依然包裹并填满他四周的空间。  
哈，真贴心，Vergil，我的好哥哥，你会一直在这里，直到这些见鬼的幻觉全部消失，对吗。  
他满足极了，他闭上眼睛，性事后的冷却与空虚会马上蜂拥而至。  
他想他的梦很快就能清醒。

Fin.


End file.
